Дерпи
Дерпи ( ), Маффинс ( ) или Дитзи Ду ( ) — серый пегас, чьё имя — Дерпи Хувз ( ), было дано фанатами из-за её косоглазия. С серии "Интуиция Пинки", как реверанс в сторону поклонников, косоглазие начали давать персонажу намеренно и стали прятать её в фоне, в духе книг-игр "Где Уолли?". Впервые её имя называется в серии "Пропажа", где Дерпи имеет единственную реплику. Позже сцена была изменена таким образом, что её голос был изменен, и она стала немного меньше косоглазой. __TOC__ Первое появление thumb|Глаза, положившие начало этой истории.|120px Внимание фанатов привлекла косоглазая пегаска в самом первом эпизоде, стоящая на заднем фоне в толпе на приветственной вечеринке в честь Искорки. После того, как изображение было сохранено и выложено на 4chan, фанаты стали обсуждать природу этой странной пони. Ей дали имя Дерпи Хувз, которое с английского "derp" означает глупое поведение и в большинстве случаев связано с косоглазием. Разработка персонажа Глаза thumb|left|120px|Дерпи в серии "[[Интуиция Пинки".]] Дерпи являлась одним из фоновых персонажей, которые просто размещались в сценах в зависимости от прихоти художника. С самого начала её лицо не должно было быть видно, но последующие изменения макета открыли его.4chan Q&A с Раскадровщиком. Джейсон Тиссен, режиссёр сериала, заявил, что, когда увидел выражение лица, был удивлён. Когда Hasbro одобрили серию, он не стал запрашивать изменение глаз.Ponychan Q&A с Джейсоном Тиссеном. В вопросах/ответах, Тиссен заявил, что был так счастлив, когда узнал о популярности Дерпи, что попросил не изменять её глаза в дальнейших сериях, которые еще не были отправлены в Hub. Лорен Фауст, разработчик сериала, была рада таким изменениям и поддерживала их.Расширенное интервью Лорен Фауст в "Брони: неожиданно взрослые поклонники My Little Pony". Имя Фауст призналась, что фанаты преследуют Дерпи с самого начала. До того, как это имя стало использоваться командой сценаристов, Лорен рассказала, что в эпизоде "Последний день зимы" упоминается "глупый" пегас по имени Дитзи Ду, которая не появляется на экране, и, если бы она должна была появится в сериях, то для неё использовалась бы модель Дерпи.Лорен Фауст обсуждает Дерпи на deviantArt. Позже Лорен Фауст сообщила, что это имя очень похоже и созвучно с Дерпи Хувз.Вопросы & Ответы с Лорен Фаус. Персонаж, называемый "Дерпи" в серии "Пропажа", подробно описан ниже. Сценарист эпизода заявляет, что оригинальное имя персонажа было Дитзи Ду, но, ввиду большого количества просьб, она была вынуждена изменить имя на Дерпи, чтобы порадовать фанатов.Ответ Эми Китинг Роджерс. Лорен Фауст отмечает в своём интервью "Bronies Documentary", что она представляет Дерпи как персонажа, не имеющего имени и никогда не разговаривающего, что делает его более таинственным. К сожалению, после этой серии, имя "Дерпи" было вырезано и заменено на "Дитзи Ду". Несмотря на то, что фоновые персонажи обычно не имеют официального имени, аниматоры из филиппинской студии, работавшие над Дерпи, называли её "каменное лицо" или "пузырь".Аниматоры обсуждают клички для Дерпи Позже Тиссен сообщил, что одна канадская команда назвалась "Дерпи".Q&A Джейсона Тиссена на reddit, DerpyOf Ponies and Bronies Эми Китинг Роджерс написал и исполнил песню "Smile, Smile, Smile", в которой Пинки Пай обращается к Дерпи и называет её Дерпи Ду.Amy Keating Rogers's Smile Smile Smile lyrics. Благотворительный аукцион Лорен Фауст приняла участие в благотворительном аукционе в помощь пострадавшей Японии в 2011 году, продав несколько своих зарисовок из "My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо". В дополнении к эскизам, нарисованным в 2008 году, она нарисовала новый эскиз Дерпи, который был продан за 2,151 USD.Derpy Hooves: Lauren Faust MLP:FIM Original Art listed for charity Работа была названа "Дерпи Хувз". Lauren_Faust_Derpy_Hooves_sketch.png|Набросок Дерпи. Товары с персонажем и реклама Дерпи thumb|150px|Первый официально лицензированный товар с Дерпи. Первым, официально лицензированный товаром с Дерпи была футболка, появившаяся в августе 2011 года в онлайн-магазине WeLoveFine.First officially licensed Derpy shirt on WeLoveFine Вскоре, появились и другие товары с героиней на WeLoveFine и HotTopic. Она так же присутствует на постерах "Comic Con" 2011. В игре "Castle Creator", Дерпи реализована в костюме, который был на ней в серии "Затмение Луны". Чтобы её активировать, нужно ввести команду "Derpy". В обновлении декабря 2011, у неё появляется еще один скин, где она носит оленьи рожки и имеет красный нос, активируемый командой "DH_definitely_canon".Derpy (Winter) Flash asset На следующий день после выхода серии "Канун Дня горящего очага", Hasbro на своей страничке в Facebook опубликовали сообщение "найдите любимую Дерпи в этом эпизоде". Безымянная После того, как имя Дерпи было вырезано после эпизода "Пропажа", Hasbro перестало производить товар с таким названием. IDW комиксы и мобильная игра реализовали Дерпи, но в них она не имеет точного имени (в игре она именуется как "пони в коробке"). В декабре 2012, на сайте магазина Hot Topic в продажу поступили балахоны с названием Дитзи Ду, но в их описание было указано Дерпи. thumb|left|150px|Специальное издание 2012. Специальное издание игрушки Дерпи от "Fashion Style" называется "2012 Special Edition Pony" и не содержит никакой информации о имени этой пони на упаковке. Оно продавалось исключительно на конвенциях "Comic Con 2012", "Hasbro's My Little Pony Fair" и на веб-сайте "Toy Shop". Товар был полностью раскуплен в тот же день. Мини-игрушка Дерпи была представлена на "New York Toy Fair" в 2013. На оборотной стороне не указано её имени, но нарисован маффин, который является отсылкой к Дерпи. Во втором выпуске коллекционных карточек "Enterplay" есть карточка, #40 с Дерпи. На ней не указано имени, но присутствует описание: "Разгон грозовых туч - не единственная работа этой пони! Пони знают, что никакое препятствие, будь то снег или дождь, день или ночь, или даже армия перевёртышей, она всегда доставит вашу посылку в целости и сохранности. В свободное время она предпочитает проводить время с Голден Харвест и её друзьями. Но большую часть времени она посвящает маффинам... ммм, мааафины!" В оригинальном переводе, первые буквы каждого предложения образуют слово "DERP", что является отсылкой к её имени. Дитзи Ду В "Gaia Online", её зовут Дитзи Ду ( ), а описание гласит: "Однажды, она случайно улетела на север, чтобы вернуть птиц, улетевших на юг." My Little Pony Ditzy Doo HoodieMLP: Ditzy Doo Companion Данное описание является отсылкой к серии "Последний день зимы". Исполнительный директор заявил, что данное имя ей официально дало Hasbro.[http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/chatterbox/her-name-is-derpy-hooves/t.86707341_51/#51 Posting in forum "her name is DERPY HOOVES" milkbun: The official name we were given by Hasbro for this pony in question is in fact Ditzy Doo...] Маффинс К концу 2014-го года товары с Дерпи начали получить название "Маффинс" (Muffins). Изображение в честь двухлетней годовщины игры от Gameloft отсылается к ней как "Маффинс".slide3.jpgTimeline Photos - My Little Pony GameMy Little Pony Пост Хаcбро на странице My Little Pony в Facebook от 24 мая 2015 года также называет её Маффинс.My Little Pony Facebook page timelone photo, May 24, 2015 В августе 2015 года, Build-A-Bear Workshop выпустили плюшевую игрушку "Маффинс" в качестве эксклюзива в своём онлайн-магазине.Derpy Hooves Hits Build a Bear Site as Web Exclusive - Vinyl Scratch "Coming Soon" Хаcбро официально зарегистрировали торговую марку "Muffins". Появление в сериях Как фоновый персонаж thumb|110px|left|Ммм! Маффины! Дерпи впервые появляется в самом первом эпизоде на заднем плане в нескольких моментах и, как уже было сказано, на вечеринке в честь Искорки. В серии "Последний день зимы" она упоминается Радугой и Рэйнбоушайн как пони, отправившаяся, чтобы вернуть птиц в Понивилль, но улетевшая не в том направлении уже второй год подряд. В данной серии её зовут Дитзи Ду. thumb|Дерпи в серии "[[Звуковая радуга (серия)|Звуковая радуга".]] Дерпи можно увидеть на протяжении всего сезона: бегущая через парк, помогающая с подготовкой к шторму, участвующая в "осеннем забеге", посещающая рынок Понивилля и многое другое. Она единственная, кто из всех пони восхищается подгоревшими кексами Пинки Пай в серии "Сбор урожая". Косоглазая Дерпи появляется в серии "Интуиция Пинки". Когда Искорка шпионит за Пинки Пай, ей на голову падает несколько предметов: цветочный горшок, наковальня, телега. Как позже показывает камера, данные предметы уронили Дерпи и Рэйндропс, которые парят рядом с грузовиком. В серии "Секреты дружбы", она падает в обморок от выходки Флаттершай на подиуме. Разновидности Дерпи В серии "Последний день зимы" можно заметить трёх пони, похожих на Дерпи, но отличающихся цветом гривы, а в серии "История знаков отличия" можно заметить еще одну. Последняя появляется вместе с Дерпи в толпе на заднем плане и имеет оранжевый цвет гривы. А так же в серии "Честная сделка" появляется жеребёнок, очень похожий на Дерпи, но с фиолетовыми глазами. Остальные три появляются во время песни и имеют красный, светло-голубой или фиолетовые цвета гривы. Фоновые персонажи очень часто появляются с различными вариациями цветов, особенно в массовках, и, зачастую, показывают одного персонажа с разнообразными цветовыми схемами. Derpy_with_red_mane_S1E11.png|Красный цвет гривы. Derpy_with_pale_blue_mane_S1E11.png|Светло-голубой цвет гривы. Derpy_with_purple_mane_S1E11.png|Фиолетовый цвет гривы. Как персонаж в сценарии ---- thumb|Борьба за куклу, "[[Нулевой урок".]] Дерпи появляется в девятнадцати эпизодах первого сезона как фоновый персонаж. Во втором сезоне она приобретает статус настоящего персонажа, а не произвольного фонового. Данная задумка является некой игрой, по типу "Где же Дерпи?" для фанатов. В новой вступительной заставке второго сезона, Дерпи появляется в верхнем окне первого вагона. thumb|left|110px|Костюм Дерпи в "Ночи кошмаров". Она является одной из пони, попавшей под действие заклинания Искорки в серии "Нулевой урок". Когда принцесса Селестия снимает со всех чары, Дерпи обнаруживает себя воюющей с мэром. В серии "Затмение Луны", Дерпи наряжается в костюм, состоящий из нескольких бумажный пакетов, и принимает участие в конкурсе Эпплджек, смыслом которого, является доставание яблок из бочки с водой с помощью рта. Однако, во время очередной попытки, она случайно падает в бочку и выдергивает пробку, спуская воду из неё. Дерпи делает короткое камео в серии "Настоящие сёстры" в толпе, слушая речь Бабули Смит. В серии "Загадочная лихорадка", в школьном дворе на заднем плане появляется косоглазый жеребёнок, который имеет такую же цветовую схему. Дерпи так же на мгновение появляется в дверях курятника Флаттершай. Это появление обосновывается тем, что без неё серия "Пусть лучший победит!" была бы без фоновых персонажей. thumb|Дерпи в серии "[[Секрет моего роста".]] Она на мгновение появляется в толпе ликующих в серии "Таинственный защитник", когда Радуга спасает стариков. В серии "Пони из высшего общества" во время песни появляется в толпе с бумажным пакетом на голове и жемчужным ожерельем. Она выскакивает из колодца между Лирой Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс в серии "Секрет моего роста". В серии "Канун Дня горящего очага" она едет в поезде в Кантерлот, а позже выскакивает из-за занавеса, чтобы помахать зрителям перед шоу, но, когда Черри Физзи прогоняет её, уходит грустная. В конце серии, на заднем плане Дерпи разговаривает с Аметист Стар. Она часто появляется в музыкальном представлении братьев Флим и Флэм, а так же является одним из зрителей соревнования в серии "Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000". Дерпи появляется [[Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2|на свадьбе как фоновый персонаж.|thumb|left]] В серии "Ураган Флаттершай", Дерпи встречается очень часто. В первый раз появляется в самом начале серии, когда читает листовки, которые разбрасывает Радуга, а далее во время тренировки среди пони, участвующих в тестировании скорости. К концу эпизода её можно заметить в урагане. В серии "Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2" она появляется в толпе с другими пони три раза: первый раз, когда Королева Крисалис разговаривает с Принцессой Каденс, во второй раз, когда невеста заходит, и в третий раз, когда пара собирается уходить. "Пасхальное яйцо" в серии "[[Загадочное волшебное лекарство".|thumb]] Дерпи не появляется на протяжении третьего сезона, за исключением серий "Кристальная империя" и "Магическая дуэль", где появляется на мгновение. Она возвращается в серии "Загадочное волшебное лекарство", где появляется целых пять раз: в первый раз на мосту во время вступительной песни, во второй раз летает вместе с остальными пегасами. В третий раз Дерпи выглядывает из под ног других пони и подмигивает камере, в стиле её появлений во втором сезоне, где она была "спрятанным" Пасхальным яйцом. Четвёртый и пятый раз она появляется во время заключительной песни: в самом её начале и во время выхода принцесс на балкон. ---- thumb|Долгожданное возвращение Дерпи.|left После длительного отсутствия на протяжении четвертого сезона, она вновь появляется в серии "Радужные водопады". Когда Радуга притворяется, что получила травму, Флаттершай и Балк Бицепс заменяют её на Дерпи. На протяжении всей серии она молчит и к ней никогда не обращаются по имени. Такое длительное отсутствие является преднамеренным шагом со стороны сценаристов, хотевших устроить сюрприз фанатам.#MLPseason4 FUN FACT We avoided hiding that certain pony in any episodes before her return today to keep it more of a surprise. thumb|Дерпи в серии "[[Гордость Пинки".]] Далее её можно увидеть в серии "Гордость Пинки", где Дерпи является одной из пони, которые несут Чиз Сендвича. Её можно заметить 7 раз: когда она летит вместе с другими пегасами и пони к Чизу, справа, в толпе, когда Радуга и Чиз разговаривают, и в конце сцены, когда Пинки пай уходит, Дерпи стоит в хвосте толпы (хотя ранее была заметна в середине). В начале следующей сцены она вешает флажки и лампочки со знаком Радуги. Затем, после грустной песни Пинки, она пьёт из шоколадного фонтана. Позже её можно увидеть в воспоминаниях Чиза Сендвича, где она, будучи кобылкой, появляется ещё 2 раза. Сначала при общем плане, а потом вблизи. Она ненадолго появляется в серии "Будь проще!", где имеет другую модель хвоста, а также другой отличительный знак. Также на мгновение появляется в серии "Прыжок веры" на трибунах. Дерпи в серии "[[Эквестрийские игры".|thumb|left]] Дерпи появится в серии "Эквестрийские игры", где она вместе с Тандерлейном и Гелией принимает участие в полётах на короткие дистанции. В серии "Королевство Искорки. Часть 1" Лорд Тирек крадёт у неё и нескольких других пегасов способность к полёту. В следующей серии она возвращает себе свои силы благодаря Основной Шестёрке. Она также первой приходит посмотреть на новый замок Искорки. В серии "Блум и тень" она появляется во сне Эппл Блум, убегая от роя Твиттермитов. В "Спасибо Танку за воспоминания" она вместе с другими пегасами двигает облака, подготавливая их к зиме. В обоих сериях её глаза непреднамеренно нормальные.Big Jim on Twitter: "@Murrisson She should be the same!" В серии "Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?" во время борьбы с Тантабасом, Дерпи становится великаном, а на неё садится силач Спайк, и они летят на небо, где Спайк своим мечом разрезает буквально Тантабаса в небе, однако бесполезно. В серии "Мастер страха" Дерпи появляется в лабиринте, переодетая в Искорку. В серии "Where the Apple Lies" молодая Дерпи присутствует как фоновый персонаж в больнице. Её глаза завязаны бинтами, что показывает, что её косоглазие было вызвано неизвестной травмой. Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Дерпи с украденными силами в серии Королевство Искорки. Sir Spike leaps onto giant Derpy S5E13.png|Дерпи-великан, Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Дерпи_в_костюме_Искорки.png|Дерпи, переодетая в принцессу Искорку, Мастер страха. Говорящие роли ---- Пропажа thumb|180px|left Первая говорящая роль Дерпи появляется в серии "Пропажа". Сцена начинает с того, что Радуга получает разряд молнии от грозовой тучи, на которой прыгает Дерпи, и говорит ей "Осторожнее Дерпи, ты же не хочешь снова что-нибудь сломать?", указывая на дыру в крыше. На что Дерпи отвечает: "Я просто не знаю, что пошло не так", и, продолжая прыгать, сама получает разряд от тучи. Она подлетает к Радуге, но врезается в столб позади неё и падает вниз. Радуга пытается поймать её, но не успевает, и она вновь пробивает крышу, оказываясь на этаже с колоннами. Дерпи просовывает голову в дыру и спрашивает, в порядке ли Радуга, и, если да, то чем она может помочь, но подлетевшая к ней Радуга приказывает сесть и не двигаться. Когда она садится, то с треском проваливается и тянет за собой Радугу. Во время речи мэра в честь Эпплджек, Дерпи выглядывает из дыры и кричит "Ура!", но, когда спускается, вновь падает. Разработка thumb|Дерпи и Радуга в серии "[[Пропажа".]] Дерпи озвучивает Табита Сен-Жермен. Она тогда не знала, что Дерпи является женским персонажем, и озвучила её с пародированным голосом знакомого "соседского мальчика".Табита отвечает на e-mail от фаната по поводу голоса Дерпи, сохранено с reddit Раскадровкой эпизода занимались Сабрина Албергетти и Николь Вонг.Sabrina Alberghetti comment on deviantArt, discussing the episode.Sabrina Alberghetti comment on deviantArt, discussing the episode. Как отмечает Сабрина, Дерпи напомнила её саму, так как она тоже является "невезучей недотёпой". Первоначально, Дерпи называлась "Дитзи", но Лорен Фауст попросила Роджерс назвать её "Дерпи", чтобы порадовать фанатов. По словам Лорен, ей показалось "противоестественным" давать ей другое имя.It was my idea..." Изменения Эпизод был изъят с iTunes и через неделю, 24 февраля 2012, возвращен обратно с некоторыми изменениями: несколько слов из диалога Дерпи были опущены, а Радуга больше не называла её по имени. Голос Дерпи стал более женским, а её глаза не так сильно скошены в некоторых моментах. Изменения не затронули "The Friendship Express DVD". 14 апреля 2012, в эфир заново выходит серия с изменёнными сценами. Эпизод, доступный на Netflix так же содержит изменения. Сравнение глаз Дерпи.png|Сравнение глаз Дерпи в оригинальной (слева) и отредактированной (справа) версии серии. Международные трансляции В Французском, Итальянском, Русском, Украинском и Японском переводах серии "Пропажа", она всё ещё именуется как Дерпи в обращении Радуги. В Японской дубляже её имя звучит как ダーピー, которое переводится как Дерпи (точнее Dapi). В Венгерском дубляже, Дерпи озвучивает мужчина.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDG9Rn-seA Кусочек жизни Дерпи и Доктор Хувс в серии "[[Кусочек жизни".|thumb]] Второй шанс поговорить у Дерпи появляется в 9 серии 5 сезона под названием "Кусочек жизни", в которой у неё весьма важная роль. Так, из-за её оплошности свадьба Кренки Дудла и Матильды сдвигается на день раньше. Расстроенная Дерпи пытается загладить свою вину, занявшись поиском цветов для свадьбы. В итоге, не найдя цветов, она украшает зал беспламенными фейерверками, созданные Доктором Хувзом, с которым она очень дружит. Появления Появления в фильмах My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии thumb|100px Дерпи делает короткое камео в "My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии", появляясь в человеческой форме. Она дважды появляется в кафетерии: первый раз в нижнем правом углу, держа в руках коричневый конверт с румянцем на лице, и второй раз сверху слева, смотря в стену и держа в руках маффин. Она так же появляется танцующая во время финальных титров, с её фирменным взглядом, маффином в руках. My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Во втором фильме Дерпи впервые появляется в спортивном зале перед музыкальным соревнованием. Пока Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс спорят с Октавией Мелоди, Дерпи наблюдает за ними сидя на стуле и поедая поп-корн. В самом соревновании Дерпи принимает участие в банде вместе с Блюберри Пай и Разбери Флафф, играя на музыкальной пиле. В нескольких моментах на протяжении фильма Дерпи спорит с другими участниками соревнования по поводу того, кто должен победить. Во время исполнения песни Ты в наши сети попал Дерпи даже пытается напасть на насмехающегося над ней Балка Битцепса, однако Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс держат её. Изображение Дерпи появляется во время показа финальных титров. Начиная с этого фильма, дизайн волос Дерпи в слегка видоизменён. Короткометражки В короткометражке "Shake Your Tail" Дерпи коротко появляется танцующей на фоне. В "Perfect Day for Fun" она танцует на концерте Рэйнбумс. В короткометражке "Life is a Runway" Дерпи проходит мимо Рарити по тротуару. Рарити волшебным образом даёт ей другой наряд, после чего Дерпи в этом наряде выступает моделью на показе мод. В конце её можно увидеть выбирающей обувь в Бутике Карусель. My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии. Игры дружбы thumb|left В Играх Дружбы Дерпи появляется в качестве члена команды Лицея Кантерлота – Вондеркольтов. В одной сцене она утешает Флэша Сентри, после того как "Искорка" убегает от него. В другой сцене она болтает с учениками Кристальной Академии во время приветственной вечеринки в спортивно зале. Во время Академического Десятиборья Дерпи принимает участие в химическом раунде, где её стряпня взрывается ей в лицо. Другие появления IDW комиксы 90px|thumb|Альтернативная версия Дерпи. Дерпи появляется в IDW комиксах в качестве второстепенного персонажа. В третьем выпуске Микро-Серии и на обложке А девятого выпуска Friendship is Magic, она носит почтовую сумку с номером "Local #1701" в первом, и "Union #1701" во втором случаях. Её импровизированный дом показан в 10 выпуске Friendship is Magic. В 18 выпуске можно увидеть её альтернативную версия, с нормальными глазами, носящая очки и читающая книгу, показанную на витраже с надписью "Мудрость". Эта альтернативная Дерпи также появляется на обложке А 19 выпуска. В 37 выпуске Дерпи коротко принимает участие в сражении за Кристальную империю на 13 странице. В 41 выпуске она появляется на 10, 12 и 17 страницах. Повести Дерпи коротко появляется в Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell и Повести#Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. В обоих случаях её не называют по имени, однако она имеет говорящую роль. Игры Она так же является не играбельным персонажем в мобильной игре "My Little Pony" от Gameloft'a. Её часто называют "пони в коробке", которая прячется "в коробку" в разных локациях и приносит битсы с осколками гармоний при нажатии на неё. Текст заданий, связанный с ней, показывает, что она являются любимчиком среди пони, и они стараются взаимодействовать с ней, когда она "раскрывается". Derpy1.png|Дерпи в коробке Derpy2.png|Дерпи без коробки Цитаты Галерея Галерея персонажей, строящих рожи Отсылки en:Derpy de:Derpy es:Derpy fr:Derpy gl:Derpy ja:ダーピー no:Derpy pl:Derpy pt:Derpy Hooves sv:Derpy uk:Дерпі Категория:Пони-пегасы Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Персонажи EqG Категория:Фоновые пони